Doom Escucha a Pinkie Pie
by Filomental
Summary: De cómo Doom se entera de la existencia de Pinkie Pie.


Agradezco la crítica demoledora que me ha hecho un autor. Agradezco cualquier crítica que puedan hacer.

* * *

El frío de la obscuridad no se podía disipar con el fuego que le rodeaba, los muñones que tenía por alas, colgando en su espalda, apenas se mecían con su movimiento, recuerdos vagos de lo que alguna vez fue. Y, sin embargo, todavía sentía frío en lo que alguna vez fueron alas. Una sensación fantasma quizás… porque cuando alguno de sus enemigos logró seccionar un pedazo de esa parte de su cuerpo, no sintió el más mínimo dolor.

El polvo gris, que más parecía ceniza, se levantaba con cada pisada de sus pezuñas; caminaba pues pesadamente, sin siquiera tomarse un segundo para apreciar el entorno decolorado. Había solamente arboles resecos, muertos y petrificados hace muchísimos años atrás vestían un tono semejante a la piedra. Su madera crujía, amenazando con quebrarse con el movimiento del viento.

El pasto y las hierbas, eran reemplazados por tierra que parecía estar calcinada, emitía un olor a azufre leve y todo parecía encontrarse en una eterna quietud. El cielo, por otra parte, asistía impotente al paisaje, siendo sus vivaces azules y celestes los únicos capaces de dar algo de vida al lugar.

La calma después del conflicto era arrolladora. Después de lo que habían visto y vivido, ninguno dudaría en que estaban desquiciados y, en el mejor de los casos, quizás era mejor así. Cualquier otro pensaría mejor en lo que estaban haciendo, en especial aquellos seres humanos corrompidos por Diretur. La muerte, para ellos, era algo inevitable. Sin embargo, para los seres más temidos, amados y conocidos de todos los rincones del mundo que participaran en esa guerra, la muerte podía llegar a ser el punto final de una leyenda bien escrita, ni más, ni menos en un momento y superada al día siguiente cuando volvían a las filas.

Pero claro, hallar una panacea a la muerte era normal en los mortales. El ser donde se encarnaba el significado de la luz en su expresión más vil apenas podía contener la risa frente a semejante pensamientos. Había sido un día lleno de victorias, con las filas enemigas masacradas gracias a sus poderes y estrategias.

Luchar del lado de Diretur era solo una excusa para hacer su trabajo, aquel que era suyo y solo suyo. Llegando hasta el tronco caído de un árbol, clavó su espada de fuego en el piso, logrando que la tierra chillara de agonía. Pequeños placeres de la vida para él.

Tomando un ligero descanso antes de que el ataque se reanudara, desde su nueva posición, el demonio llevó su mano hasta su cinturón. Tenía un espacio para colocar el objeto que, se podría decir, atesoraba.

Todos sus aliados se preguntaban de qué se trataba, qué objeto podía causar que el mismísimo Doom lo conservara intacto y no dejara de tenerlo cerca de él por un solo instante. No podía ser un objeto mágico altamente poderoso, pues no emanaba ningún tipo de energía de él. Desde fuera, las posibilidades eran infinitas, aunque, por alta curiosidad que se tuviera, simplemente no se podía preguntar ni espiar, estaban en medio de una guerra y era Doom del que se hablaba.

Los que luchaban por Diretur rara vez entablaban conversación, tenían bastante afinidad al luchar, es cierto, pero si eran francos, para nada importaba lo que los otros pensaran. Y la mente de Doom no era exactamente algo que se pudiera comprender.

En un mundo de desquiciados, de qué se podía hablar. ¿Cómo gritaban de dolor sus víctimas? ¿Qué método de tortura les gustaba? ¿Qué cosa santa habían profanado tal vez? Y justo por eso las inusuales conversaciones que a veces tenían entre ellos eran, con todo lujo de detalle, planas y absurdas.

Sin olvidar que todo el mundo de ese bando parecía estar centrado en cómo aprovechar la lucha por Diretur más que servir a la roca esa. Lealtad, quizás para los Radiantur era una virtud, pero está de más decir que era un valor relativo en el lado bajo el cual Doom luchaba.

Entonces aquel que podía cruzar por los siete dominios obscuros, bajó la vista para apreciar un objeto único, la gruesa portada de cuero que tenía entre sus manos se abrió y rebeló, en su interior, la imagen más inimaginable, más desquiciada en un mundo como aquel.

Tres objetos ovoides, sujetados por un cordel, parecían flotar en el aire, abajo, un ser bastante irreal se mantenía en el aire, aparentemente, acababa de brincar.

Había visto toda clase de cuadrúpedos, incluido a Bane; pero jamás sus ojos apreciaron un ser tan extraño. No daba miedo, no daba asco, ni siquiera provocaba odio, ese ser simplemente era raro, muy, pero muy raro. Su cola, si se le puede llamar así, era de un color rojo muy claro y su piel era de un color parecido al rojo de la armadura de Lenaya. Sus ojos, eran azules como las gemas.

Uno de sus dedos recorrió la figura de la representación, ¿Alguna vez existió un ser semejante? Como si tratara de palpar su carne su dedo trataba de ingresar en la página; el señor de los infiernos luchaba por no quemarla.

En sus adentros, esa sola imagen no significaría nada, de no representar un momento en concreto, uno que le consumía en lo más profundo de su ser aberrante. En cualquier otro caso hubiese ignorado aquel objeto inútil.

Fue hace bastante tiempo, cuando la guerra inicio, en una batalla poco importante a nivel estratégico. Envueltos en el fuego y la desesperación, las fuerzas enemigas, incluidos sus grandes héroes que fueron emboscados por él y sus aliados huyeron a toda prisa. Por supuesto, algunos de los humanos corrompidos por Radiantur se quedaron, entre ellos, un niño que cargaba el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

No era difícil deducir qué hizo con ese niño. Las almas jóvenes solían ser más vivaces y livianas, si tuvieran sabor, sería sublime, y su valor era bastante alto. La desesperación y el miedo en los ojos jóvenes era una obra de arte.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que tocó aquel libro, una magia débil se liberó, un hechizo tan inútil como su anterior propietario, este liberó una voz que rio de una forma desconocida. Una risa capaz de enturbiarle el corazón, algo que le dejó quieto y mudo.

Se trataba de una risa tan pura, tan verdadera, tan distinta a todas las que había escuchado, tan diferente a la suya propia. Era… era algo indescriptible, un objeto que salía por completo del entendimiento del demonio. Un enigma que se le presentó por alrededor de tres segundos o tal vez menos.

Con una voz cantarina, con una suavidad y ligereza de alma, casi como si la hiciera un niño, salvo, que, carecía de la inocencia de un niño. Claro que, en ese momento, estas comparaciones e intentos de definir qué era esa risa no existían. Fue con el tiempo, cada vez que lo hallaba fuera de la batalla, que empezó a tratar de entenderla, pues esta risa no paraba de volverle a la mente por ser un enigma capaz de hasta quitarle el sueño.

La risa de Queen Of Pain era sádica hasta el punto de confundir los gemidos de dolor con sonidos de alegría, la risa de Death Prophet era tan vacía, tan fría que hasta parecía ser el último suspiro de un moribundo, la pequeña Dark Willow reía como una desquiciada, la propia risa tenía impresa su locura. Siguió y siguió comparando la risa de aquella voz femenina con las más próximas, hasta el punto de pedir a las heroínas enemigas que rieran a cambio de una muerte rápida.

En su búsqueda del significado de esa risa, se había convertido en todo un estudioso de esta. Antes, eones y eones antes de convertirse en este ser, antes de que su rebeldía le abriera las puertas para enseñorearse del mundo humano, jamás escuchó una risa semejante. Pero le transmitía el mismo sentimiento que alguna vez tuvo al extender sus alas y volar libremente en el reino más allá de la luz.

Libertad, poder, condenación, esas tres palabras no tenían significado dentro de esa risa. Sí, a esas alturas más que nunca, su mente se obsesionó con la risa a tal punto que en plena guerra de los ancestros su mente volvía y volvía sobre ella. Así pues, mientras combatía, buscó entre sus aliados y enemigos a alguien que le explicara qué era esa imagen dentro del libro.

La sabia y poderosa Winter Wivern, la artista, le explicó, poco antes de uno de los conflictos más sacrílegos que llevarían a cabo, que la imagen correspondía a una antigüedad tan remota como los días en que los humanos todavía vagaban en el mundo siendo los señores de este. Mucho antes de la luna loca. No era posible saber más al respecto.

Sin embargo, en un momento de genialidad, se le ocurrió buscar entre las almas que vagaban entre sus dominios si alguna conocía el origen de la imagen.

Así fue como llegó a dar con sus creadores, así se enteró que nunca representó a un ser de carne y hueso, sino a un personaje ficticio. Acudió nuevamente a la Wivern para entender qué era un personaje ficticio y su respuesta fue tan vaga como abarcadora.

Existir… a eso se resumía todo.

Así que, como si se tratara de la mosca más molesta, atravesó sus dominios de rincón a rincón para encontrar a todas las almas que se hubieran implicado con este ser al que siempre denominaban como Pinkie Pie. No dudó un solo instante en devorarlas y así silenciarlas, borrar todo rastro de ese ser ficticio.

A quien creó semejante personaje ficticio, le dio un cuerpo y le cortó las manos una y mil veces. A quien le prestó su voz, le devolvió la terrenalidad para hacerle suplicar y gritar de dolor. El resto fue más afortunado, solo fueron devorados para no existir de ninguna forma.

Después de esa corta campaña para erradicar a Pinkie Pie, comprendió bien que detrás de esos ojos azules ficticios, esa sonrisa ficticia y esa voz prestada, se escondía un ser tan verdadero, tan imperecedero como el tiempo que él viviera, pues, siempre volvería a su mente. Sentado, observaba la página donde yacía el dibujo de ese ser.

Destruir o no la página, no haría que despareciera. Sus ojos, llenos del brillo del infierno característico de un amarillo bastante fuerte parecían arder con más fuerza cada vez que observaba la imagen y recordaba esa risa.

Un alma tan pura que no puede ser consumida. Eso subyacía en ese ser. Algo de lo que jamás podría apoderarse, un ser que, sin importar lo rebelde que él fuera, sin importar el control que él alcanzara, siempre estaría allí, dentro de su mente. Esa risa volvió a evocarse, columbrando un momento de absoluto regocijo en su interior, un pasado donde todo lo que importó fue sentir su propia libertad.

Comprendiendo esto último, junto a la voz cantarina en su interior, junto a la risa pura y verdadera, él comenzó a reír.


End file.
